Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and an image formation method.
Related Art
An inkjet printer, for example, causes a printing substrate (recording substrate) and a plurality of nozzles aligned side by size in a predetermined nozzle alignment direction to move in a relative fashion in a direction of scanning orthogonal to the nozzle alignment direction, and forms dots on the printing substrate by discharging ink droplets (liquid droplets) from the nozzles on the basis of recording data representative of whether or not there should be a dot for every pixel. In a case where a monochrome image is being formed on the printing substrate, black (K) ink droplets are discharged from black nozzles to form K dots on the printing substrate.
JP-A-2009-202491 (patent document 1) discloses an inkjet recording apparatus with which, when a black head is undergoing maintenance or a recovery operation out during printing, then printing is done by replacing the black dots with composite black dots and the black head undergoes the maintenance or recovery operation.